Operation of ATVs (All Terrain Vehicles) and other rough terrain traveling vehicles causes mechanical shock and vibrations which cause parts such as halogen burner assemblies to oscillate. In a normal horizontal burner filament orientation, up and down axis- and side-to-side axis oscillations flex the burner leads and cause them to work harden. In what is considered to be too short a time, the work hardened leads develop lead fractures, which, of course, severs the electrical circuit. When this happens at night, for example in the woods, the operator is subjected to unacceptable operating conditions.
The halogen burner glass wall has an inherent high in-use temperature which requires it to be positioned with adequate clearance from the thermoplastic receptacle. A temperature resistant one-piece metal retainer and the burner's metal lead wires are used to join the two components and maintain lower receptacle in-use temperature compared to the burner wall temperature.
It has been found that the halogen burner elements will oscillate in all three axes, up-and-down, side-to side, and front-to-back. Until now, there has not been an effective halogen burner and receptacle assembly that can eliminate all of these oscillations.
It would be of advantage in the art if a device could be provided that would substantially reduce or eliminate lead oscillation and thus extend the life of halogen burners used in headlights.
Yet another advantage would be if a receptacle could eliminate oscillation in up-and-down, side-to side, and front-to-back axes.
It would be another advance in the art if a halogen burner receptacle could be developed that is simple, easy to install and low in cost, while still being capable of reducing halogen bulb oscillation and prolonging the life of the bulb.
Other advantages will appear hereinafter.